Pirate101: The Chosen Book 1: The Final Flight
by Musketeer65
Summary: This is the first installment of a six part series. It follows the adventure of Merciless Adam Silver, Witty Ryan Dodger, and countless other characters in their quest to protect the Spiral from the evil clutches of Kane and his army of clockworks. Together, Adam and his crew must forge new alliances with old enemies and new friends.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Last time in Pirate101, Merciless Adam Silver and his crew of Ruthless William Armstrong, Witty Ryan Dodger, and Autumn Dodger united all of the realms of the spiral to fight Kane and his army of clockworks. However, when they went to recruit the Valencians, they discovered that Deacon, the Elite clockwork who had first imprisoned Adam, Ryan, and Will, had been rebuilt. The Valencians refused to join. However, Captain Steed said he would rather die as his real identity, the Pirate Lord of Valencia. When the crew returned to Skull Island, they discovered the place in ruins. They decided to explore Avery's Court to find out what happened. When Adam and his crew arrived they were saddened by what they saw. The five class trainers: Ol' Fisheyes, The Commodore, Mordekai, Madame Vadima, and Morgan Laffite, were standing over a body who was very familiar to them. It was the body of a dying Captain Avery.


	2. Chapter 1 Revelations

Ch. 1 Revelations

Adam couldn't believe what he was seeing. His leader, who took him in and made him his second in command, was dying right in front of him. Avery coughed and said, "Adam." Adam ran over to him," I'm here Avery. What happened?" Morgan said," The Armada attacked while you were away. Kane himself showed up and told us to surrender. Avery refused." Ol' Fisheyes continued," Avery drew his blade, but by the time it was out he had been shot and stabbed by Kane." "Adam, this was my final fight. I will always watch over you, my son. You are the leader of the Resistance now. Destroy Kane!" With those final words, Avery died.

Adam stood up and realized something. " What did Avery mean when he said 'son'?" The Commodore responded," Boy, there's a reason Avery knew where the pieces of the map to El Dorado were. He was on Pollo's crew with your mother. Adam, Captain Avery ... was your father." Adam was shocked. " So my father was with me the whole time and you chose not to tell me!?" Adam threw himself at the Commodore, enraged at all of the secrets that had been kept from him. Mordekai pulled Adam off of him and said," Listen! Your father made many mistakes, but he did the right thing by keeping the truth from you. He protected you by hiding you in Marleybone. If you won't honor him for that, then at least respect his final wish." Adam calmed down and apologized," I know. I just wish I could have known him a little longer."

Ratbeard stepped forward and said," We should stand vigil for him." Surprisingly, Bonnie Anne agreed with him," We should honor Avery one last time." Ratbeard shouted to all of the inhabitants of Skull Island," Buccaneers and Privateers, raise your blades. Musketeers, raise your guns. Swashbucklers, your daggers. Witchdoctors, your staffs." Adam pulled out his pistol and, with tears in his eyes, said," Musketeers, fire your weapons and Witchdoctors, cast your spells." The sky lit up with lightning and reflected off of the blades to create the original pirate symbol, the Jolly Roger. Finally, Adam said quietly," Good bye ... Dad."


	3. Chapter 2 A New Leader

Ch. 2: A New Leader

Adam woke up in Avery's office, which was now his office, on a bed by the window. He went to his new desk and found a letter addressed to him. It was from Avery. Adam assumed it was Avery's will and he was right. He had left Adam everything, even the fifth piece to the map of El Dorado. That meant the last two were with the Armada, with Kane.

He found a note at the bottom of the will. It read," Dear Adam, Son I know you didn't expect this. However, if you're reading this, you already know I am your father. Now that you know this, you can have my piece of the map. I know you can win son. Once a pirate, always a pirate. Your father, Avery." Adam crushed the note in his hand and said to himself," All this time, and I never knew."

Suddenly, Bonnie Anne came in and startled Adam out of his chair. Adam got up and said," Bonnie, haven't you heard of knocking?" Bonnie tapped the door and retorted," Okay, I knocked! Now I need to talk to you about something." "Alright, what is it," asked Adam. Bonnie walked around the room. " Now that you're leader of the Resistance, you need to do two things: You must appoint a second in command and inform the rest of the resistance of the change in the chain of command." Adam stood up," I need a minute to think, first." Bonnie Anne sighed," Alright, I'll leave you to your thoughts. When you've made a decision, summon the pirates to Avery's Court. I don't think the name of this place should change." " I agree." replied Adam.

Bonnie left and Adam started to pace around the room. He thought and thought until he reached a decision.


	4. Chapter 3 And so it Begins

Ch. 3 And so it Begins

Adam summoned the pirates to Avery's Court. When he walked out, he was in his new Admiral's uniform. He stood in front of all the pirates in Skull Island. " Fellow pirates, it is time to choose the new second in command of the resistance. I've thought long and hard and I have made my choice." Adam looked into the crowd. " Will Witty Ryan Dodger step forward?" Ryan had a look of surprise in his eyes, but also pride.

He walked to the balcony where Adam was standing and asked," Why me?" " You've always had my back. You helped me when we were captured by the Armada. In addition to that, you've always thought outside the box when we had an obstacle in our path." Ryan gave a small bow and said," Thank you, Captain."

Adam returned his gaze to the audience," There is one more matter to settle. Old Scratch, I need you and your crew of skeletons to inform the rest of the resistance about the change in command. Also, tell them to prepare any ship that flies. In three days, we end this war." Old Scratch replied," Aye, my captain. I shall leave at once."

A pirate in the crowd shouted a question as Old Scratch left. " What about the Valencians?" Adam stated," Captain Steed and his crew are all we have from their realm. I don't think we can expect any help from them."

Ruthless William Armstrong walked over to Adam after he dismissed the pirates. " Adam, Ryan and I need to talk to you in private."

Adam meet the two of them in the Kraken Skull's Tavern Cellar. Ryan spoke first. " We were thinking, since you'll be busy preparing the Fleet, Will and I might be able to sneak into the Armada's Machine and steal the last two map pieces." Will continued," We'll stay in hiding until the fleet arrives, then sneak out in all the commotion."

Adam had a worried look on his face." I don't know, it sounds risky." Will shook his head," I know, but it's a risk we need to take. Otherwise, all is lost." Adam sighed," I guess there's no talking you two out of it. Leave as soon as you can."


	5. Chapter 4 A Dangerous Path

Ch. 4 A Dangerous Path

" Hey William, are you ready or what?" Will ran toward the dock, shouting," Almost! Just let me find my daggers!"

Ryan shook his head. They were behind schedule because Will couldn't find his equipment, while Ryan had been at the dock one hour early, hoping they go get a head start.

" Okay, I'm ready." replied Will. Ryan was really angry." Well it's about time! Let's go!" They slowly boarded Ryan's ship, the Bronze Pegasus, and set sail for Valencia.

" How long should it take to get there?" asked Will. Ryan looked over at him and said," About one day of traveling if we go through Monquista, but we're taking the Stormgate in Port Regal. That means we'll be there in about four hours."

Will nodded in understanding. Ryan walked over to him with his daggers in hand." We also need to use a Walk in Shadows big enough to affect the entire ship, so we can't use those daggers as weapons." Will was worried." Well, that's not good." Ryan smacked his face in frustration." That's why I told you to bring your back up daggers to power the ship."

Will looked nervously side to side." So do we have time to head back?" Ryan turned Will around and ripped a dagger off of the back of will's assassin's garbs." Nope." As Will put the patch of the garb that had been ripped off back on, Ryan set a course for Valencia. It was time for the beginning of the end.


	6. Chapter 5 Reunion

Ch. 5 Reunion

" Okay we're almost through the stormgate. They can't catch us once we're through." While heading through Port Regal skyway, Ryan and Will had been ambushed by and Armada blockade that had been placed there for the sole purpose of stopping the Bronze Pegasus.

Will was steering the ship while Ryan fended off the clockworks that had made it aboard." You're right. They were assigned to this stormgate. There's no way they'd disobey their orders." Ryan smashed a clockworks head into the ground as William shouted," Get ready for the pain!"

Ryan and Will fell to the ground just as the wave of pure energy hit the ship. Many of the clockworks dropped to the ground, but there were a few that were destroyed from the exposure. They made it to the other side without any harm." Will get us into a wind lane and help me with the clockworks." As soon as Will did this, he grabbed his daggers and stabbed the clockwork that was right behind him.

Will ended up back to back with Ryan." We're surrounded. There's too many of them." Ryan kept fighting. " Then let's keep going as long as we- wait what is that?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Ryan saw a ship getting ready to board them. On the ship, there was a cloaked figure with a hook on one hand." I think you need some help. Barnabus, Kobe, help these pirates out." The mysterious figure jumped in front of Ryan and said," Duck." The man smashed his battle axe into an armada marine's face.

" I don't believe it. I thought you were dead." It was the man Ryan had abandoned in the Diablo Cut after he took his hand. He was the reason Ryan had a scar going down his right eye. It was his former friend, now worst enemy, Sly Pedro Davis. After a few minutes, the entire ship was filled with the broken bodies of clockworks.

When they finished throwing the clockworks overboard, they set a course for Captain Steed's Villa. After they arrived, Ryan made some tea and gave some to everyone." So Pedro, how did you get out of the Cut anyway? Last I remember, you were being overrun by undead monkeys." Pedro looked at the hook on his left hand." I defeated them all with my only hand. I made it to the docks, but I was captured by a group of Armada battle angels. In the brig of the ship, I met Barnabus and Kobe. Together, we escaped to Sivella and got a ship. That's when we found you guys."

Ryan took a sip from his cup and asked," We don't have any hard feelings about what happened in Monquista, do we?" Ryan noticed Pedro's eye wince." Water under the bridge. By the way, I have a lead on one of the Armada's map pieces." William went over to Pedro in surprise." Can you take us there?" Pedro shook his head." Its heavily guarded by clockworks. I think only two people can make it in." Ryan got up and spoke," I guess I'll go with you, Pedro."

The two of them walked out the door. Will pulled Ryan back for a minute to say something." If anything goes sideways, I won't let him get away."


	7. Chapter 6 Betrayed for the Last Time

Ch. 6 Betrayed for the Last Time

( In tribute to the Walking Dead)

Adam started to dream. He saw destructive flames sweep across the spiral, but at the center of the flames he saw himself. There was a shadowy man behind him. No. Not a man, but a machine. It was a personality matrix that was unrecognizable to him. The PM spoke," Your father was a fool. He never had the courage to destroy me. You will fall, just as your parents did." Adam went into a rage." No!" He saw his body explode in a fiery inferno and lay waste to the spiral.

Adam woke up in a cold sweat. He wiped his forehead and got up. He walked over to the mirror in the room and looked at his face. Adam was still covered in dirt and grime from today's training session. He got some water and splashed it on his face.

He grabbed his pistols and rifle and headed to the shooting range. He started off with his pistols and worked his way to the rifle. As usual, he didn't miss a single shot. After resting for a minute, Adam went to the center of Avery's Court. He looked up and said," Give me the strength to do this, dad."

Ryan and Pedro arrived safely at where Pedro said the map piece was. Ryan still didn't trust him, so he brought his second set of daggers, but kept them hidden, just in case something went wrong.

They ended up in a clearing where there was nothing but the two of them. Ryan looked down at his daggers and sighed," So this is where you planned to do it." Pedro moved his hand to his leg." It's as good as any." Ryan turned around." Let's have the guts to call this what it is. Murder!"" I'm sorry, but Autumn and the others, they'll get over you. I've seen her do it. They'll just have to accept it." Pedro drew a pistol that he had kept hidden in his pocket.

Ryan paced around in circles. " I thought you were over this." Pedro laughed," We tried to kill each other. What? Did you think we were gonna forget about it and ride off into the sunset?" Ryan was outraged." So what are you gonna do, hmm? Take my family? My friends? You want to destroy the resistance? Is that what you want?"

Pedro chuckled," Yes to all of those questions. Are you done?"" No, I'm not done. More importantly, can you live with this on your conscience?" Pedro lowered the gun." Can _I_ live with this? You have no idea what I can live with! Just admit it, Ryan. I'm a better husband than you! I'm better for Autumn than you! That's because I'm a better man than you, Ryan, and I'll fight for it."

Pedro raised his gun again." You know what I can do. What about you? Raise your daggers."

Ryan shook his head." No, no I will not." Pedro taunted him by saying," I thought you weren't the good guy anymore." Ryan took his daggers and pointed the hilt towards Pedro. He walked slowly to him." Listen, nothing has happened tonight. We're gonna go back to the Villa and forget this ever happened.

Ryan gave his daggers to Pedro as he said," Okay." Ryan pulled his other daggers from his boot and stabbed Pedro in the heart. He pushed Pedro onto the ground and kept pushing down on his daggers." I hate you for making me do this Pedro. This was you, not me!"

As he said this, blood gurgled in Pedro's throat." You did this to us!" Ryan pulled out the daggers from Pedro's chest. Pedro looked down at where he was stabbed, with blood still gurgling, then looked back at Ryan.

Ryan started to cry."Not me." Pedro's head fell back to the ground and didn't move again. Ryan took back his daggers and looked at Pedro's pistol. There was something wrapped around the butt of the gun. It was the sixth piece of the map.

Ryan turned around and heard the marching of clockwork feet. He ran to the abandoned church and shot the final shot into the air. He ran back to the ship and set sail. He threw the gun overboard and said," This was you, Pedro."


	8. Chapter 7 Calm Before the Storm

Ch. 7 Calm Before the Storm

"Old Scratch, it's good to see you again." Adam greeted the skeleton with open arms." I trust all went well." Old Scratch replied," Yes, my captain. I an' I delivered the messages to the resistance. I met up with Ryan an' he gave me this note, my captain." Adam read the note and was shocked by what he saw." Get Autumn, Bonnie, Wing, and Ratbeard in the war room, now!" Adam shouted this as he left his office.

Autumn entered the war room, wondering why Adam had called this meeting."Hey everyone, how's it going?" She had obviously just broken a long silence. Adam walked into the room, he looked tired." I'm glad you're all here. Read this." He put the note from Ryan on the table.

Wing picked it up and read it aloud."'Adam, We have on map piece now. Sly Pedro Davis had it. However, I only got it after he tried to kill me. He was still mad about what went down in the Diablo Cut. The Armada has the final piece. Plan is to continue as scheduled. We are leaving Pedro's crew of Kobe Yojimbo and Barnabus to help Captain Steed. We'll see you when you arrive. From, Witty Ryan Dodger.' So Pedro chose to die a traitor."

Autumn was outraged. She knew Ryan should have killed him when he had the chance." All of this is because of me." Bonnie went to comfort her." No, it's not. Pedro got what he deserved. It's no one's fault, except his own."

Adam yawned," I better get back to training the pirates." Ratbeard noticed Adam's yawn." I think you should get some rest. You look like you've been in Darkmoor." Adam took a step away." I'm fine. It's just a nightmare. That's it."

Autumn looked at him. She'd never seen Adam this tired before." We'll train the pirates. You need to sleep. I'll work on your project, while the others take care of things." Adam leaned on the table."You're right. I just need some sleep."

Adam started to walk away, but Autumn pulled him back asking," Is this the same one you told me about, the dream?" Adam nodded," Yeah. That PM unit looks like Sigma, but something tells me it isn't."He left the room, wanting his nightmare to end.

Adam started to dream the second his eyes closed. He saw the same thing until the fourth time. This time he saw Avery." Dad?"

Avery smiled." Don't worry, son. You decide your own destiny. My creations will not cause you to turn. You will choose if that happens. Here is proof." Adam looked and saw himself standing next to a beautiful woman with fiery red hair. They were standing on the Golden Archer, which was docked near an island made of pure gold.

Adam saw this and smiled. He woke up and was happy. Adam looked up and said," Thanks dad, I knew you'd help me." This was truly the calm before the storm.


	9. Chapter 8 Lock and Load

Ch. 8 Lock and Load

It was time to go. Ryan and William were now infiltrating Kane's fortress. Meanwhile, Adam was sending every ship at his disposal to Valencia.

"Monkey King, I'm counting on you to not flee from the battle as soon as it starts. I'm giving you a Mooshu skiff. However, if I see you turn on us, don't think I won't blast you into oblivion." Adam was prepared to take this as far as possible." Don't worry. I'll behave myself."

"El Toro, I'm giving you the Bison frigate. Use it wisely." Adam trusted Toro much more than Monkey King. El Toro bowed." I'll defend it with my life."

Bonnie Anne walked over to Adam." But captain, what ship are we bringing into the fight?" Adam looked at the dock." Do you remember the Golden Archer?" Ratbeard was confused." The raggedy old skiff your parents left you? Why would we use that old thing?"

Adam showed them why he picked the Archer." I had Autumn make some modifications to it. Let me introduce you to the Golden Archer mark II." He took the cork out of the bottle, revealing an enormous skiff with high powered spark cannons, Armada sails, Bison sails, a Marleybonian wheel, and Aquilan Armor.

Autumn stepped forward in pride." This skiff is now able to use any gear from any realm." Wing asked," Are we ready to set sail?" Adam boarded the ship and turned to look at his crew. He remembered all of their adventures. When they retrieved the map piece in Rajah and how they got every realm in the spiral to work together. Adam loaded his pistols and said," Let's go!" Adam shot into the air, signaling the rest of the Fleet to set sail. As the Golden Archer moved from the dock, Adam felt he had left Skull Island for the last time.


	10. Chapter 9 Infiltration

Ch. 9 Infiltration

" Now if I were a map piece, where would I be?" Will asked this question as he search through the drawers in the room he and Ryan were searching. Ryan looked down and sighed," I think I know the answer."" Then what's the answer?" Ryan unsheathed his daggers."With Kane." William unsheathed his daggers as well." I don't like that answer."

They had been searching the fortress for hours with no sign of the final piece. They ran down the halls searching for Kane." How long do you think it will be until Adam and the Fleet arrive?" asked Will.

Suddenly, a cannonball that had rammed into a clockwork came flying through the wall. The clockwork was screaming mechanically," Ah!" Ryan looked at Will." I think they're here."

After running for about five minutes, they arrived in Kane's throne room. However, what they saw was not working in their favor. Every Elite clockwork they had ever faced were standing around Kane. Cadiz, Bishop, Phule, Deacon, and a rebuilt Rooke. Ryan knew for sure that they need back up.

As soon as they arrived in Valencia, the Fleet was in battle. Every ship fought any ships they could hit. After a while, Adam went to the wheel and looked through the telescope.

He didn't like what he saw. It was Ryan and Will about to fight Kane and the Elite clockworks. He looked at Autumn, who was fending off about fifteen clockworks at once." Autumn, how long will it take to get this ship to the Machine if I run it through the big window?" Autumn knocked all of the clockworks overboard." About five minutes."

Adam slammed his fist on the wheel." We need an opening. Otherwise, we'll never reach Ryan and Will in time." Adam looked up and saw a burst of electricity destroy fifty Armada ships, giving them a clear path to the Machine.

He turned to the right and saw Admiral Brave with a ball of electricity in the palm of his hand." Here's your chance. Take it!" shouted Brave. Adam nodded and turned the ship towards the path. In five minutes, they would crash through Kane's fortress and end this war.


	11. Chapter 10 This World is Mine

Ch. 10 This World is Mine

" So pirates, we meet again." Kane had an evil smile on his mechanical face." However, if I remember correctly, aren't there seven of you? Where are the others? Have they abandoned you?"

Ryan stepped forward." Lord Kane, for crimes against every realm in the Spiral, you are placed in the custody of the Marleybone Navy. These crimes include, but aren't limited to: murder, treason, destruction of Navy property, and starting wars across the Spiral." Kane stood up from his throne and spoke," I think you're under the impression that I'll come quietly. You are wrong on a number of levels. In case you've forgotten, I outnumber you."

Will's anger got the better of him."We may be two, but you will still fall." Will charged at Kane with his daggers in hand. Ryan tried to stop him." Will, no!" It was too late. Kane had just shot Will with a sparkthrower, sending him across the room.

Ryan charged at Kane this time." You'll pay for that! For Mooshu and for Skull Island!" Suddenly, Deacon appeared in Ryan's path." You won't get me this time, Mr. Dodger." He shot Ryan with his own sparkthrower and sent him flying across the room too.

However, Ryan was still conscious. Kane walked over to the fallen pirate. " You don't get it," stated Kane," This war will be your downfall. This is my world and no one will stand in my way. Not you, not your resistance, not anybody! Give up."

As Kane walked away, Ryan slowly started to get up." No! As long as I stand, I will not let you win!" Ryan looked at the window." Oh and you might want to move." Finally, Ryan collapsed.

Kane looked to see what Ryan had seen and saw a massive ship crash through the glass." It looks like we have more guests."

Adam, Autumn, Bonnie, Wing, and Ratbeard went to the bow of the ship and saw the unconscious assassins on the ground."Kane, your time here is done! Everything that has happened because of you will be your destruction!"

The five jumped off of the ship, ready to fight, only to be sent flying into the wall by Ryan and William. Adam was the only one to stay awake. He noticed a small figure by Kane's right shoulder. It was the figure from his dreams.

Before he could say anything, Rooke walked over to him and kicked his face, knocking him out.


	12. Chapter 11 The Prophecy

Ch. 11 The Prophecy

Adam woke up inside of a dream. He saw the other six standing in front of him. Ryan kneeled down and spoke," Adam, are you alright?" He held out his arm. Adam grabbed onto it and pulled himself up." I think so. Where are we?" Bonnie looked at him. "No idea. We just, sort of, appeared here."

Adam looked past his crew and saw seven figures. It was Marco Pollo, Christopher Clark, Egg Foo Yung, Argos, Catbeard, Erika the Red, and Captain Avery; his parents.

Marco spoke first." When we first visited El Dorado, we had nothing to fear except not returning. Now you have an enemy who wishes for you to never reach the place."

Argos continued," We each had special abilities that helped us on our journey." Egg stood next to him." Now we pass those powers to you."

Each member of Pollo's crew stood in front of each pirate on the new crew. Argos stood in front of Ratbeard." Ratbeard, like me, you were an outcast in your crew. I give you the power of the melting blade."

Christopher stood next to Bonnie Anne." Bonnie, you are resourceful, but sometimes resourcefulness isn't enough. You need to have utilities in everything you find. I give you the power of the secret attachments."

Egg went over to Wing Chun." Wing, when I was alive you were always honest when you spoke. However, honesty will only get you so far. I give you the power of hidden destruction."

Catbeard walked to Autumn." When I joined Marco's crew, I was one of the few brave souls in Marleybone to go. In addition, it took courage for me to take the fatal shot that was meant for Adam. Sometimes- oh, is that a herring?" Autumn snapped," Catbeard. FOCUS!" Catbeard snapped to attention."Sorry. I give you the power to comeback from mistakes."

"Ryan and Will, I may not look like it, but I used to be an assassin, just like you two. However, I learned that moving in the shadows was harder than moving from place to place in the blink of an eye. I give you the power of teleportation."

Avery and Erika walked over to Adam. Erika put her hand on his cheek."Oh, Adam. I wish we had had more time." Avery put his hand on his shoulder." I should have told you the truth sooner. My second in command, my fellow pirate, my son. Your mother and I were the most versatile of Pollo's crew. It seems only right that you, the leader, should receive our ability. We give you the power to be versatility."

All of the old crew stepped back. Marco spoke for everyone. " You are the new crew of El Dorado. You are the chosen." As these words were said, Adam and his crew were engulfed in a barrage of colors. Avery shouted out to the crew," Now, wake up!"

Adam opened his eyes and saw the ceiling of Kane's throne room. He started to get on his feet just as everyone else awoke. Ryan twisted his shoulder and said," What now?"

Adam looked down and saw his pistol on the floor. He picked it up and looked at the engraving someone had etched into it when he first found it. It read," For the leader of the army of light." Adam chuckled and put the pistol in his holster." We go after Kane and finish this fight."

The seven of them turned to the open door and ran.


	13. Chapter 12 Divide and Conquer

Ch. 12 Divide and Conquer

When the group of pirates arrived in the room, they saw Cadiz, Deacon, Rooke, Bishop, and Phule with their weapons drawn. Cadiz laughed," You should have given up while you had the chance, pirates!"

Autumn disagreed," If we gave up every time something stood in our way, this would be over a long time ago. So I think we're doing the right thing."

Adam threw a stun bomb and ran." You guys take care of these guys. I'm going after Kane." Everyone drew their weapons. Ryan shouted out to Adam, "We'll catch up as soon as we can."

Rooke charged at Ratbeard with his axe, but Ratbeard met the attack with his own blade. Rooke split his axe in half, revealing a second blade. He struck with a crushing blow, saying," You're an outcast Ratbeard. You always have been." Ratbeard chuckled," That may be so, but at least I'm an outcast with loyalty to a captain." Ratbeard started glowing with an orange aura. The blade melted clean through the two axes. Ratbeard kicked the Clockwork General to the ground and bowed." Good bye, General." He smashed Rooke's head in with his peg leg.

Deacon was infuriated by the fact that his clockwork brother had been destroyed again. "Clockworks, attack!"

Ryan and William shouted," Pirates, attack!" The five remaining pirates charges towards the remaining elite clockworks. Cadiz started throwing daggers at the crew. Wing, Bonnie, and Autumn were hit, head on, with the attack, but Ryan and Will had disappeared. "Missed us!"

Cadiz turned around and saw the two assassins, both with light purple auras. Ryan and Will teleported form one area to another, avoiding every attack.

Meanwhile, Wing was fighting Deacon. "I don't need my pistol to defeat you." Deacon cast the sparkthrower aside. Wing grinned," You shouldn't have done that." Wing threw his hat into the air revealing two rings. The rings fell onto Wing's fingers just as his blue aura appeared. Two blades made of energy emerged from the rings." I defeated you once and I'll defeat you again." Wing slashed at Deacon with his new blades, making tiny cuts at the joints in the armor. Deacon chuckled," That's your plan? That's not very impressive."

"No, but this is." Autumn jumped above Wing and threw her sword. The blade hit Deacon in the chest, pushing it out of place and destroying him for good. The blade returned to Autumn and she chuckled," Your arrogance is always your downfall."

Phule cast a spell at Bonnie, engulfing her in smoke. "I'm glad that's over." Phule started to walk away, but then he heard footsteps coming from the cloud of smoke. Bonnie jumped out of the smoke and turned her Sparrcubus around. As she fell to the ground, a blade appeared where the butt of the gun would be. She slashed at Phule's arm, cutting it clean off. Phule moved his other arm to touch the severed circuits." You cut off my arm! That really hurt!" Bonnie laughed," The this'll stink like a wasp." Bonnie aimed the Sparrcubus at Phule and the peaceful looking rifle turned into a high-powered spark rocket launcher. Bonnie fired the launcher and Phule shattered into millions of pieces." That was amazing! I guess Christopher was right."

Ryan stopped disappearing and stood in front of Cadiz. He spread his arms out and said," Go ahead, I'm right here." Cadiz grinned," I have you now." She raised her dagger, ready to end the pirate's existence. However, she felt a sharp pain enter her back. Cadiz dropped the dagger and turned around." You forgot all about me." Will kicked her into Ryan, who had drawn his daggers. Ryan pushed his blades into her head and whispered, "This is the day your tyranny ended."

Bishop slowly started to walk to the door before he was surrounded by the six pirates." Hold on, pirates. Let's not do anything we may regret." The pirates laughed. Autumn put on a serious look." I think we should be saying that to you." Their weapons glowed along with their auras as they all attacked the final clockwork henchman. Ratbeard ran in front of the group. "Quick, we need to catch up to Adam."


End file.
